Grim Tales from Megaville
by ROCuevas
Summary: Junior and his sister Minnie go back in time with a family friend named Logan. They end up in a city which Logan's brother DarkWrath is in, and they want to stop before he changes the future. Rated K for probably some cussing. Romance will appear later.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Grim Tales from Megaville

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: This story is a combination of two stories created by Bleedman. The OCs of Bell, Dr. X, Grim Junior, and Minnimandy belong to Bleedman. The OCs of DarkWrath and Logan belong to me. I do not own any of the cartoon characters; they belong to their respected show and creator.**

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof of a building in Megaville:<strong>

**DarkWrath's POV:**

The city of Megaville, this pathetic city shouldn't be a bother to me but yet here I am back in the past. My master had wanted me to go back in time to control some monster machine that attacked some holiday town. I was reluctant at first to do such a task, but I accepted it for the offer. I remember how I was about to step into the drift gate to go back to this town he spoke of, but they damaged my drifter and now I'm here in Megaville this so called "City of Heroes". I searched for the history of this city and my drifter stated, "Megaville, the City of Heroes. A large city founded by an unknown individual." "The heroes that reside in the city." I asked and began to read the list.

"The Powerpuff Girls: Protectors of the city of Townsville. Status: Alive. Students at Megaville Elementary" I do remember them from my first travel through Townsville. I moved on to the next note.

"Dexter: Boy genius. Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary" I do remember him when I almost destroyed his lab along with Mandark. I moved on.

"Jack: Samurai and master swordsmen currently teaching at Megaville Elementary. Status: Alive" I do believe Jack has just found a job here.

"Coop: Gamer and fat moron resides with his parents. Status: Alive" This poor soul is such a loser.

"Dib Membrane: Paranormal Investigator. _Note: He is more annoying._ Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary" This boy is more annoying than Zim.

"Courage: Small dog always a coward but proves his worth protecting others. Status: Alive. Location: Powerpuff Home." A dog for a hero? That sounds stupid and also what a stupid looking dog.

"XJ-9 a.k.a Jenny Wakeman: Built by Nora Wakeman as a daughter and to be part of the teenage life. Status: Active. Location: Unknown" A machine that wants to be a teenager. I could probably destroy her and take the spare parts to try and fix this thing.

"Monkey: A lab monkey owned by Dexter that has powers. Status: Alive. Location: Dexter's Lab." Another animal for a hero… this is getting ridiculous.

"Now tell me about the villains here." My machine started to beep and blink and then the list popped up and I began to read:

"Dr. X: Leader of the Darkstar Council. Status: Alive. Location: Black Eden" He may be useful for my master.

"Bell: Unknown Powerpuff and daughter to Dr. X. Status: Alive. Location: Black Eden" Another Powerpuff! Interesting, she may prove to be useful to us.

"Zim: Part of the Irken race. _Note: Annoying._ Status: Alive. Location: Black Eden" Not as annoying as Dib.

"Mojo Jojo: Once a normal primate, now an evil genius. Status: Alive. Location: Black Eden" He may be able to fix my drifter.

"Susan Astronominov a.k.a Mandark: Dexter's rival and also a boy genius. Status: Deceased. Location: Mountain Base." I pity you my friend. You could have helped me by fixing my drifter and I could have helped you destroy Dexter's Lab.

"Samantha: Robotics expert and Medabot expert. Status: Alive. Location: Black Eden" Aren't those the same things?

"Now search for residents of Megaville." I waited then the list appeared.

"Otto: Time traveler and a friend of Dexter. Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary" A young boy as a time traveler? He may have a component I need.

"Olga Astronominov a.k.a Lala Vava: Sister of Mandark. Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary." So Mandark has a sister. I could use her for my advantage against the heroes.

"Gaz Membrane: Sister of Dib Membrane. _Note: Scary and powerful._ Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary" A little girl that is powerful? Not possible.

"Billy: Idiot and an IQ of -5. Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary." He seems not to be a threat to me.

"Mandy: A child that ruins your childhood and has a dark heart. _Note: More scary and powerful._ Status: Alive. Student at Megaville Elementary" So their mother lives here. This information may be useful for my master.

_Ah! My servant I see that you're in a town._ I heard a dark voice state. At that moment I knew my master was here. I kneeled before my master as he spoke.

_Now, tell if the town of Halloween Town is in ruins when the machine unleashed all hell upon this town when it was created by those two brats. _He asked.

"I'm sorry to say master but I went farther than I expected." I answered.

_What do you mean?_

"I'm not in Halloween Town but in a city called Megaville."

_This was… unexpected. How did you end up there my friend?_

"Master it was those two brats fault I ended up here. They had helped from my weakling of a brother."

_Your brother as it seems doesn't want you to succeed in this mission._

"Logan is pathetic and weak and I'm much more powerful when you resurrected me."

_Yet he still has the power to defeat you but don't worry I want to make a few changes to the plan._

"What kind of changes master?"

_I want you to try and destroy the Powerpuff Girls and also assassinate the Reaper's wife._

"Assassinating the mother I understand but why destroy the Powerpuffs?"

_They had caused me some trouble over the years. I fought them when they were the protectors of Townsville._

"I see… yet I still have no way of defeating them. They may still have their powers and…"

_Yes, they still have their powers, but I know a group that can beat the Powerpuff Girls. Ever heard of a group called the Rowdyruff Boys?_

I type the name in my drifter and up came the information, "The Rowdyruff Boys: Counter-parts of the Powerpuff Girls. Status: Unknown. Location: Unknown."

"The Rowdyruffs, master I'm sorry to inform you that my drifter states their status and location as unknown."

_No, my servant they are here in this time period and they grow tired of waiting. They want revenge against the Powerpuffs and they want it now. Look for them and get them to fight the Powerpuffs with you and you shall succeeded, also if you have the time to try and silently stalk the Reaper's wife and find out any weaknesses._

"As you wish master." I couldn't hear him anymore meaning that he has left my conscience and went on with his usual business. I looked at the city one more time before leaving in search of the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Megaville Park:<strong>

**Normal POV:**

A portal began to open at Megaville Park and suddenly three individuals stepped out of the portal. One of them went back to the portal and pushed a button on his wrist that closed the portal.

"Logan, are you sure your brother DarkWrath is here?" asked a boy in a dark-grey hoodie.

"Dearest brother thou shall not question thy friend's motive to travel to such a place. It is thy moment our family friend allows such a grim task." A girl had answered her brother's question

"I know Minnie but this place doesn't look like it can hold an evil resurrected drifter." responded the brother to his sister.

"Junior, your sister is right about my choice to come here. DarkWrath had wanted to go back to Halloween Town and take control of the Pumpkinator that…" Logan stopped before looking at Minnie.

"Sorry Minnie… anyway I wanted to track him down and see what time period he ended up and well my drifter states that he is here in Megaville." Logan responded.

"So what type of city is Megaville anyway?" asked Junior.

"My drifter states that Megaville is the "City of Heroes" and that many famous heroes lived here."

"So you're saying that many heroes live in this city and DarkWrath is here for one reason and…" Junior waited for an answer.

"Also my friends…" Logan's drifter began to blink and bleep.

"Damn it! Bad news guys it seems that your mother lives here as well."

"What? You mean our own mom is living here!" Junior responded.

"What be thy problem? Our dear mother be protected in this humble town." Minnie wanted to be reassuring for her brother's sake.

"No Minnie, there is a problem. Your mother in this time period is a child. My guess would be that DarkWrath may want to get rid of her in order for you two from being born." Logan answered.

"So what should we do now Logan?" asked Junior.

"We shall head to the city. We will find a place to stay for a while and probably get you two inside one of the schools."

"Great a new place and we have to go to school." Junior complained.

"First things first, Junior you will need to change to human form and Minnie I will give you a device that will allow you to appear human."

"So, my sister will get to use some device that makes her appear in her original human form before the… accident." It was hard for Junior to remember such a terrible event.

"Don't worry Junior; Minnie is still the same person you knew. It doesn't matter how much they changed, but inside they are still the same person."

"What about your brother do you still think there's still good in him?"

"My brother may have turned to a life of evil but deep down I know he still has good him. Now let's move before some government agency comes and investigates the area." Logan, Junior, and Minnie began to leave the park and head into Megaville.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own: Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Invader Zim, Courage the Cowardly Dog, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Medabots, Time Squad, or The Grim Adventures of Billy &amp; Mandy. These shows belong to their creators: Craig McCracken (PPG), Genndy Tartakovsky (DL &amp; SJ), Jody Schaeffer &amp; George Krstic (Megas XLR), Jhonen Vasquez (IZ), John R. Dilworth (CtheCD), Rob Renzetti (MLAATR), David Wasson (TS), and Maxwell Atoms (GAofB&amp;M). Medabots belongs to: Natsume (Video games) and Bee Train (Anime). PPGD and GT belong to Bleedman.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

Chapter 2

Plans

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot and DarkWrath and Logan**

* * *

><p><strong>Megaville Park:<strong>

**Junior's POV:**

We were walking for a while in the park before Logan had us stop for a moment. He was looking for something in his drifter and we were kind of in a hurry, but he said to wait. After at least four minutes he pulled out a watch.

"A watch! You had us stop for watch!" I yelled annoyed.

"This isn't just a watch Junior but a prototype that allows the wearer to disguise themselves." Logan responded.

"So you're saying Minnie will wear that watch on her wrist to appear human."

"Yes, but sadly it needs to be recharged every twelve hours in order to function properly." He looked down his drifter and pulled something else out. He pulled out what looked like a communicator and handed over to me. I just stared at it for while before he spoke.

"It's one of those communicator watches. It will allow us to communicate with each other and it will send a signal when one of us is in trouble."

"So it will alert the others in order to help out." I finished his statement.

"Exactly my friends, now Minnie press the green button please."

As instructed Minnie pushed the button and there was a flash of light which blinded Logan and me for a moment before it faded. We looked back at where Minnie was standing and I was in a loss for words. She looked like her old self again; I was just surprised that device actually worked; she had her hair back to her old length and I could see that she had an eye in right eye socket. It still scares me how she gave me her eye in Halloween Town. Just thinking about it makes me want swell up with tears. I ran over to her and gave her hug. Minnie of course returned the hug and spoke to Logan after the hug, "Logan I thank thee for such a gift that has left me feeling alive again."

"You're welcome Minnie it was no problem but remember it's a prototype. I'll be working on the final version as soon as possible." Logan said to Minnie.

"So… What are we going to do now?" I asked after hugging my sister.

"Well we'll be going into Megaville and we will probably do some sightseeing while in town and probably see some heroes along the way and also find DarkWrath." Logan responded.

"So, now we head into the city Logan."

"Yes, let us move now before DarkWrath messes with the time stream."

"Alright let's move out and try to find him before he starts to mess with our existence."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The group had left Megaville Park and headed to the city unaware that they were being watched by DarkWrath.

* * *

><p><strong>DarkWrath's POV:<strong>

Seems like baby brother still needs more training and I see that the Reaper's children decided to join him in stopping me from changing anything. Even though I'm powerful enough to defeat them; I fear that Logan will be able to gather allies in order to defeat me. Though I hate to say it but I'm going to need more help than just the Rowdyruff Boys. Maybe I can gain the trust of the Darkstar Council but how can I find them? This location called Black Eden is nowhere to be located. I need to find any members of this council and fast.

_What are you waiting for my servant? Why aren't you looking for the Rowdyruff Boys?_ I felt my master's presence around me. I just stayed standing up.

_What are you thinking about slave?_

"Master I believe we… need…help." I hated saying that.

_What do you mean we need help DarkWrath?_

"What I mean is that Logan is probably going to get help from the heroes of Megaville and they can possibly stop us."

_Perhaps you are right. Do you know anyone that can help us?_

"There is the Darkstar Council that is lead by Dr. X."

_Yes, I've heard stories of the Darkstar Council and how they almost succeeded in defeating the Powerpuff Girls._

"How did they almost defeat them master?"

_They lead an assault in some auditorium that was holding a science fair. First they took control of some robot and had it open a portal to lead their forces._

"What else happened during this assault?"

_They had a bomb with them and they planned on detonating it. They were close on using it but the Powerpuff Girls had help._

"From who master?"

_They had allies with them and well that's all I remember DarkWrath._

"It seems I need to find them master, but I still need more information on them."

_All I know is that they are in an alliance with the Cluster and that they control most of the machines and monsters._

"Master, I think I solved it."

_Please explain DarkWrath._

"If I find the Powerpuff Girls and if they are fighting a monster…"

_Then the Council is nearby with a member giving it commands. DarkWrath you may continue with this plan and also locate the Rowdyruff Boys as soon as possible._

"As you wish my master."

_Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my daughter and that idiot spider guardian._

"Farewell for now master." I couldn't hear him anymore and well I set off to Megaville to begin an alliance with the Darkstar Council.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Chapter 3

Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: DarkWrath and Logan belong to me as well as the plot. Grim Junior and Minniemandy belong to Bleedman as well as Grim Tales and Powerpuff Girls D. Grim Adventures of Billy and Many belongs to Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network. _Note: Grim Junior is in his human form._**

* * *

><p><strong>Megaville:<strong>

**Logan's POV:**

We began walking into the city when I noticed how big it was. I've been to many cities and towns before but none of them are larger than Megaville. The three of us were just walking around this amazing city and well for me the buildings were amazing. I thought I saw a building that looked liked the Empire State Building. I looked up to see several dark clouds forming and well to me it looked like rain. Still the ominous looks of the clouds said otherwise. The way they looked gave me a bad feeling but I shrugged it off when Junior asked me a question.

"Logan, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing Junior; it's nothing really." I lied, not wanting them to be concerned.

"Logan are thou sure there is no problem? Surely we can find a solution." Minnie was asking me now.

"Yeah it's nothing Minnie. Don't worry everything is…" before I could even finish my sentence I heard someone laughing. I turned around while Junior and Minnie looked as well. We saw a boy with a red hat wearing a white blue stripe shirt. He also was wearing blue pants and red sneakers. The boy also had very rather large pink nose. Someone else was walking with him and well her hair was blond and it looked like if it was made to look like horns and was wearing a black hair band. She was wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower on it. Her eyes seemed to appear not to have any emotion. The boy with the red hat was talking to the blond girl about something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly the boy started to run and also started to laugh as he ran. He ran past us and well he smashed into a street light. He fell down and was knocked out cold. We ran to him to see if he was ok when we heard a voice.

"Don't worry about Billy, he's always smashing into things and well he'll get up eventually." The blond girl stated. Her voice almost had no sound of concern for her friend.

"Are you sure he'll be alright? I mean for starters he isn't moving." Junior responded to the blond girl.

"Well, I usually prefer him to stay that way, but we are running late." The blond girl responded.

"Late for what? Um sorry I forgot what's your?" I asked.

"The names Mandy and we're late for a ceremony." The blond girl stated.

"A ceremony, for who Ma… did you say your name is Mandy!" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Mandy and as for the ceremony it is for the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Dexter, Sensei Jack, and Monkey."

I asked Junior and Minnie to huddle together to have a discussion.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Easy, let's go to the ceremony and see these heroes mom mentioned and also protect her." Junior responded.

"I don't know mostly because I'm having a bad feeling about this and…"

"So you are having a bad feeling. Why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't want to worry both of you and basically I didn't expect to run into your mother right here and now."

"Logan our dear mother be young in this time and we need to protect her from the evils of DarkWrath." Minnie was responding to me.

"You're right let's ask her if we can join her at the ceremony."

We turned around to ask her when we saw her dragging an unconscious Billy. We ran up to them before they got any farther.

"Wait… *pant* wait… *pant* Mandy!" I yelled.

"What is it that you want? I don't have time to answer questions right now. I need to wake up this idiot before the ceremony starts." She stated.

"That's what I wanted ask. Where is the ceremony being held?"

"As I said I'm not answering any questions. Not for free of course." She stated and held her hand out.

"Are you serious?" I asked. She still had her hand out.

"Fine, give me minute here." I began digging through my pockets and I pull out $10. I handed it over to her and she began to speak.

"Well the ceremony is being held at Megaville City Hall. That's where were heading right now."

"Yet your friend Billy is still unconscious." Junior responded to Mandy.

"Well usually he tends to get hurt a lot but he's always fine in the end." Mandy replied to Junior.

"Humble Mandy those thou no show concern about Billy?" Minnie asked Mandy.

"I never concern for anyone and why do you talk like that?"

"She got the habit from our private tutor." Junior responded.

"I see… well I got to get this idiot awake and fast."

"How do you usually wake him?" I asked.

"Well I usually…" Mandy was interrupted by the voice of a man with a Jamaican accent.

"Don't worry I'm here mon." This "man" was no man at but the Grim Reaper himself.

"Grim I need you to wake Billy before the ceremony starts." Mandy demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to get there so I can see if anything happens. You know when in a T.V. show where the heroes give a big speech in some ceremony because they saved the world and crap and later it's interrupted by the villains who want revenge for their defeat."

"Oh please, you know that's make believe and dis be real life child." Grim stated before Mandy uppercutted his head off.

"Just wake up Billy before I decide to double the chores at home." Grim's head was caught by Junior and I kind of heard him snicker at his own father's mishap. Grim whistled for his body to come over and recovered his head.

"Thanks for catching me head boy. Seriously that girl needs to stop punching me. I can't afford another dentist appointment." He looked at Junior for moment before asking him a question.

"You know boy I'm getting dis weird feeling of power within you. What is your name and who are your friends?" he asked Junior. I stepped up to answer.

"Well Mr. Reaper, this is my nephew Junior and this is his sister and my niece Minnie. I'm their uncle." I answered obliviously lying. I hope he bought it. Surprisingly he did.

"We know a Junior also but unlike him he is the son of Nergal." Grim stated.

"So Junior and Minnie who's your father and mother?"

"Oh… uh… our dad is pretty important and stuff but you don't want to know more about him and our mother well… she was once mayor and well she almost always in control."

"Your mother somehow sounds familiar to Mandy here." Grim pointed his thumb to her. Mandy simply punched his face again. We walked towards Billy who was still unconscious.

"How shall thou wake Billy?" asked Minnie.

"Easy, Grim give me the bell." Grim made a small box appear.

"The bell? What would it do?" I asked.

She didn't answer and pulled out the bell. It was a dinner bell?

"What the …" I was about to conclude until she rang the bell.

DING ding ding ding

Billy immediately shot up and asked, "Is it dinner time already?"

"No you dolt! We just have to go to the ceremony." Grim responded.

"Oh… What's a ceremony?" Billy asked. Grim just face palmed himself while Mandy just pinched her face*. Grim and Mandy left to the ceremony with Billy following behind and then we followed them as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

They headed to City Hall were the ceremony was being held and not knowing that DarkWrath had heard their entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>DarkWrath's POV:<strong>

I deactivated my cloaking device and was thinking about this ceremony they had talked about. I couldn't believe my ears as I heard the Reaper's wife mention the Rowdyruff Boys. Them being honored as… heroes? This cannot be true… my drifter stated them to be the most vile villains. I have to see this for myself and determine if it is true. I will talk with my master later about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

DarkWrath began to move ahead to City Hall while Grim, Mandy, Billy, Junior, Minnie, and Logan made it to the ceremony and saw a huge crowd of people waiting for the ceremony to begin.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know if people find this chapter funny or not but I would try to add a little more effort in comedy in later chapters. I also tried to be original with Mandy as in the show, but I don't know if I went OOC or not but if I did please say so. I would probably add Grim Junior as a POV if I add Nergal Junior to the story but for right now it is still be going as Junior's POV. The little * means that she is pinching her nose like when people are getting annoyed. I would like to ask if it would be good to add a Minnie POV. I just want to know how to do it because she speaks almost Old English. If you guys want a Minnie POV please don't be afraid to ask and I'll try my best to do one.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremony

Chapter 4

Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior's POV:<strong>

We were outside Megaville City Hall and there were rows of chairs filled with people waiting for the ceremony to start. There were many decorations outside and the building was covered by a banner that read "Thank You!" on it. Mom had mentioned that the ceremony was for some group called the Powerpuff Girls and another group called the Rowdyruff Boys. In one row of seats I saw several scientists sitting and taking notes. Among the scientist I noticed one of them was a weasel. Wait… why was a weasel a scientist in the first place? Weren't they part of the wild or something? I decided to just ignore it and continue walking. I was basically next to my sister Minnie and talking about how much mom was still the same person even as a kid. Dad on the other hand was still the same. He still follows mom's commands even when they are the most powerful beings in the Underworld. Dad may be Death and all but he still afraid of mom and her so called "anger" problem. We were just walking down looking for seats when we spotted some in the third row. We walked over there and sat on the seats. I turned to Minnie and whispered to her.

"Minnie, isn't kind of strange to be here right now?" I asked.

"Brother, what those thou mean?" she whispered back. I was about to answer her when we were interrupted by our dad.

"Hey, where'd your uncle go, mon?" he asked. I looked at where Logan was sitting and sure enough he was gone. Where did he go?

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

I got off my seat for a bit to answer a call that I was receiving. I went over to a small hill top that was not that far from City Hall. I looked around making sure no one was around. I pressed the button on my drifter and up popped the image of my sister. Her light brown eyes showed joy as she saw me.

"Logan, there you are! Where have you been?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry Anna, we barely got here and we're at a ceremony right now. What is the problem Anna?" I asked her.

"Well Logan, I just wanted to make sure you three made it safely out of the drift gate. Where exactly are you three located?"

"We're in Megaville, and we're currently at Megaville City Hall attending a ceremony."

"I see, well I'm going to need coordinates of your current location."

"What for Anna? Is it important?"

"Well, don't you need extra clothes on this trip? You don't expect to stay in the same outfit every day." She did have a point we did need some supplies and basically I was going to have Grim Junior and his sister Minnie enrolled in one of the schools. I was thinking for a moment before I sensed dark energy around this area. I looked around expecting DarkWrath to appear, but I saw nothing behind me.

"Logan what's wrong? Do you sense that DarkWrath is near?" she asked.

"No, this energy feels different… almost like… never mind that. Listen, since we know that DarkWrath is here and planning on hurting their mother…" she interrupted me.

"Wait… their mom Mandy is in that timeline?"

"Yes, not only that she is a child and as for their father… well he is most likely under the command of her and her friend Billy."

"Yes, I've seen the history of that boy and well all I have to say is…"

"Sorry to interrupt but what about the supplies you were going to send?"

"Right… listen we're sending you extra clothes and some food along with…"

"One more thing Anna before I send you the coordinates."

"What is it now Logan?" she asked in an irritating voice.

"I'm going to need some of my equipment to be sent as well."

"Why do you need some your equipment sent? What are planning to do?"

"I'm going to try and finish the final version of the watch. You know the one our father built then gave the rest of the job to me to finish it."

"What about the watch? Don't you also need it?"

"I already have it with me. It is currently hidden in my drifter's storage unit."

"Ok I'll send you some of your equipment with the supplies but the coordinates first Logan."

"Alright here are the coordinates Anna." I pressed the buttons on my drifter and it started to send the information to my sister.

"Alright, I just gathered all the data. Let me just go gather your equipment and I'll activate the drift gate sending you three the supplies. By the way where are Junior and Minnie? "

"They're with their young mother at the ceremony along with their father. So far nothing bad is happening, yet I sense dark energy around here." I looked around for a quite a bit more before turning back around to my sister.

"Logan, listen I'm sending someone else to deliver the supplies to you three. He agreed to go and send it to you, but he requested that he wanted stay to help you guys search for DarkWrath." I was thinking for a moment as she told me about him. I knew who she was talking about but I didn't expect him to reply this late.

"Well, tell him we'll be waiting for him soon. How long will it take for the supplies to arrive here in Megaville?"

"It would probably take to an hour for it to arrive. I'll let him now that you agreed to let him join you."

"Ok, I'll chat later, right now I have to head back to see if anything is happening. I'll call when the supplies arrive."

"Ok, bye Logan I'll see you later." She ended our transmission and I began to head back to City Hall. Before I got back to my seat, Junior got up from his seat to ask me a question.

"Logan, where were you?" he asked.

"I was talking with my sister. She has informed me that she is sending us supplies." I responded.

"How long will it take?"

"About an hour, she also said…"

"Hey, you two, get back here. De ceremony is about to begin mon." Grim called.

"I'll tell you the rest later Junior."

"Ok."

We headed back to our seats and saw a man walking to the stage. I still felt uneasy after sensing that dark energy but I just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

The people around waited anxiously for the ceremony to start. Several people were getting restless and others were simply falling asleep. Suddenly a man came up to the podium and made an announcement.

"Welcome everyone to Megaville City Hall! I'm the Mayor of Megaville and I would like to thank you all for coming." He stated in a happy mood. All the people in attendance were clapping and cheering. DarkWrath was watching the event from a tall building and thinking on how these people worship such pathetic heroes. He is still in disbelief of hearing that the Rowdyruff Boys were being worshiped as heroes. The mayor continued with the speech and the introduction of the heroes.

"I would like to welcome here today our young heroes who fought back during this invasion and helped saved thousands of lives of our fellow citizens and fellow scientists. Please welcome, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls!" Many people began to cheer and applauded. With that three colored streaks of pink, blue, and green landed on the stage. One of the girls had auburn-red hair which was long and tied into a high ponytail and she wore a heart clip on it and she wore a big red bow on her head. She wore a pink dress that matched her pink eyes and the dress had a single black line going across it. She also was wearing long white socks with black shoes. The second girl had blond hair that was tied up to pig tails and she wore the exact same dress as the red haired girl but it was blue that matched with her blue eyes. The third girl had raven-black hair that was at shoulder length. She wore the exact same dress as the other two but it was green that matched her green eyes. They all shook hands with the mayor and went to sit down on the row of chairs on the podium. There were nine chairs in total for the heroes/guests. The mayor introduced the next guests.

"Let's give a friendly welcome to Brick, Boomer, and Butch; Global Defenders own Rowdyruff Boys!" The crowd began to applaud and cheer again. Out of the sky three new color streaks of red, blue, and green appeared and landed on the podium. All three of them were wearing the exact same outfit of dark grey jumpsuit and the letters RR on it with fingerless gloves except for their armbands. One of the boys had auburn-red hair that was long and tied into a ponytail and he had on his head a red cap that was backwards. He had two red armbands that matched his crimson red eyes. The second boy had blond winged-like hair and like the red haired boy he wore two blue armbands that matched his blue eyes. The third boy had raven-black hair that was tied into a small ponytail and like the other two wore two green armbands that matched his green eyes. The three boys shook hands with the mayor and went to take their seats while several scientists wrote down the boys' action. As they were taking their seats the red ruff glared at the pink puff which she glared back at him. He turned his head around and took his seat. The blue ruff looked at the blue puff and thought that her hair looked beautiful today. The young blue puff gave him a friendly smile which made him blush a little as he took his seat. The green ruff glared at the green puff while she glared back at him. He simply smirked at her and took his seat. Buttercup turned around to not look at the Rowdyruff's face. She turned to her sisters and began to whisper.

"Blossom, I don't think they just appeared to help us out back in that nerd fair. They're planning something, and they want to destroy us like when we lived in Townsville." Buttercup whispered to her sister Blossom.

"Buttercup, I don't trust them as much as you do but, we have to be worried about it later." Blossom whispered back to her sister Buttercup.

"May be they changed for the better? Think about it, when Boomer and I were fighting alongside Dexter he seemed rather different than before. He seemed rather nice." Bubbles whispered to her sisters.

"Bubbles don't fall for any of their tricks. For all we know they can be planning on destroying us." Buttercup whispered back to her.

The mayor announced another special guest.

"Also please welcome local boy genius, Dexter!" The crowd began their cheers and applause. With that a boy came up to the stage. He too had red hair and wore a white lab coat along with purple gloves and black shoes. He was also wearing glasses. The boy who was named Dexter shook hands with the mayor and went to take his seat with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. The mayor went on to introduce the next guest.

"Let's give a friendly welcome to Monkey!" Cheers and applause followed as a monkey came out of the sky. The monkey was wearing black latex suit with a black latex mask. He wore a golden M on his head and had a golden belt. He also wore golden gloves, golden glove shoes, and a little gold on his tail. He jumped excitedly and shook hands with the mayor. Monkey floated to his chair next to Dexter.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Megaville Elementary own Sensei Jack!" With that there were cheers and applause coming from the audience many of them being young fangirls. A man came up to the podium and bowed at the mayor. The mayor bowed back at him. The man known as Sensei Jack was wearing a white muscle shirt along with a blue sweat jacket and blue sweat pants with white stripes going down the sides. He had his black hair tied up to a small ponytail. After bowing to the mayor, he went to take his seat. He sat next to Buttercup and she showed a bit of red in her cheeks. At a distance one individual was looking through binoculars and staring at the green puff. She growled under her breath as she stared at her.

"That stupid Powerpuff will pay for sucker punching me. Red will also pay for interfering in our plans. Both of them will pay along with those two stupid boys that helped them." A girl with brown hair stated. She wasn't alone at the moment. She was with a girl who was dressed in a white Powerpuff uniform. She had flowing white hair that matched her white eyes. The young white puff was just thinking hard about the plan her father had instructed them to do.

"Samantha, there will be time for vengeance later. Right now we have to open the gate to unleash this beast." she stated to the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that; I'm just angry at that stupid Powerpuff. Okay where was the location again?" Samantha asked the white Powerpuff.

The white puff was a little irritated at her question, but she responded to her.

"Well, since you're always forgetting, we go to the top of that building that is across from the stage. You press the button on your watch that will open the gate that shall unleash our new friend."

"Alright, let's go Bell."

* * *

><p><strong>Bell's POV:<strong>

I began to carry Samantha and fly towards a nearby building that was not far or close to city hall so we couldn't be spotted. As we got closer, I saw that a man was already on the building looking over the crowd of people. We landed slowly so he wouldn't hear us. We couldn't see his face because he was overlooking the crowd. He had his back turned at us and he was typing some information into his strange device that was on his wrist. He looked tall, probably around seven feet. His hair was at shoulder length and it was Dark-Brown. He was wearing some type of armor with a shoulder pad covering his left shoulder.

"Who is this guy?" I whispered to Samantha.

"I don't know but look he has something on his wrist." She whispered back. I looked at him again and the device on his hand seemed to have been scanning the crowd.

"What do you think it does Samantha?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to take it from him and find out." She responded and began to creep slowly behind the guy.

"Don't do it. He might see you." I whispered/yelled to her.

"Yeah right, he is too busy doing stuff to notice me." She whispered/yelled back. I couldn't bear to watch any longer as she began to pull out a baseball bat to knock the guy out. I just closed my eyes not wanting to see the scene that was about to take place. All I heard was the sound *Whoosh* then a *Bam*. Then what ever was hit landed with a *Thud*. I heard a moan as the person was badly hurt. I opened my eyes to see Samantha on the floor and the man was standing and facing us. I saw the rest of his face and it looked as if it had almost no emotion. His eyes were Dark-Brown as well and a scar ran over his right eye. It looked kind of creepy. Well, Samantha was down and out and I was left alone facing this guy. I began to go to fighting stance.

"It's not going to work." He spoke. Wait, what was not going to work?

"Your plan to unleash that Mecha is going to fail." Did he just read my mind?

"I see that you're trying to process the information I'm giving you, young Bell."

"Ok, I don't know who you are and why you are here… wait, how do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Simple child, I have information on you and your friend Samantha, here on my drifter." He responded to my question.

"You're what?"

"My drifter child, it allows me to travel through time and parallel worlds. It also allows me to scan an area to gather information of its history." Travel through time and parallel worlds? Is he serious? I looked at him one more time before asking him my next question.

"Why were you scanning the crowd then?"

"I was searching for my targets. The scan was nearly complete until you two landed."

"Wait, you knew we were behind you. How did you know?"

"I sensed your energy. I basically knew both of you were behind me the entire time." Samantha began to move again. I began to notice her getting up and looking angry at the guy that knocked her out.

"HEY! You… I'll get you for that!" She yelled at him.

"Now it's not the time Samantha." He responded to her.

"Wait, how do you know…?"

"As I already told Bell, I used my drifter's information on both of you."

"Wait, it has information on both of us?" I asked.

"Not just both of you young ones, but of every hero and villain in history. I'm merely a traveler."

"A traveler? What type of traveler has such a fine component on his wrist?"

"Samantha, I think what he trying to say is that he is not from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at him; he's…" As I looked back at where the guy was standing, nothing was left but a note. We went over to the note and I bent down to pick it up. It was a very short note, but it was like a command. The note read:

_Bell and Samantha,_

_This plan isn't going to work. There is going to be an interruption caused by my brother and the Reaper's children. The Mecha isn't that powerful to handle the combine might of the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and those two brats. This is your only warning. Listen now before its too late young Powerpuff and Cyborg. _

_DarkWrath_

So his name was DarkWrath. What did he mean by the Reaper's children? I read it again until Samantha took the note and tore it to pieces.

"Hey! Why you tear up the note?" I asked her.

"Because, he's a stupid moron. I mean come on "Reaper's children". That is nothing but crap. How dare he call the Mecha not "powerful"? I mean we found it in the ocean near Japan. He is simply pulling our leg." Samantha responded.

"I'm not so sure Samantha. He seemed serious. He…"

"He… NOTHING! Let's just get the Mecha ready for this thing." Well I wasn't going to convince her anytime soon. We began to put the location to activate the portal to unleash the Mecha we found. I don't want daddy to be mad.

* * *

><p><strong>DarkWrath's POV:<strong>

Pathetic, Bell seems to follow my warning, yet she still has to follow her father's orders. Samantha on the other hand seems reckless towards the warning I left behind. I could still feel her anger of me for knocking her out, but you would have to wait. Since you ignored my warning, I'll have no choice but to help you out.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV:<strong>

_Blossom's Thoughts_

_It's still hard to believe that we are being honored here today. I mean we've been here in Megaville for almost half the year and now we're here with our friends and the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm still shocked to learn that the Ruffs are here. I thought they were…_ my thoughts were interrupted by the mayor's voice.

"Blossom, would you like to give your speech?" he asked me. I looked up and saw the crowd of people. There were so happy to be here, and I felt a little nervous about this. Don't get me wrong, I've always given speeches in the past but that was back in Townsville and well since Megaville is our new home… I feel nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Dexter give me an encouraging smile.

"Blossom, don't be nervous today. Today is a day of being happy and grateful. If it wasn't for you, the ion bomb would have doomed us all." He told me. His reassuring words made my nervous go down a bit.

"Dorkster's right leader girl, you don't need be a worried dog. Just go up and say your speech." My sister Buttercup assured me. I saw Dexter give her a glare and she just smirked at him. Well both their words made me feel better, and I decided to go say my speech. I looked back at them and they were motioning me to continue. I saw Bubbles give me a smile, Monkey jumping and doing flips (which I thought was cute.), and Sensei Jack give me a nod. I was relieved at their kindness, and I was feeling much better then I looked at the Rowdyruff Boys. I saw Boomer was looking into the sky as if he was thinking of something and Butch fell asleep on the chair. I turned my gaze to Brick and saw him looking down. I could tell he was probably thinking of something to have us fight him and his brothers. He raised his head and looked at me. He still looked mad at me. Probably because we…

"Blossom, do you want to do your speech?" The mayor asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, I'm coming." I responded. I headed to the podium and began to prepare my speech. I held the note cards that contained my speech, and I began to clear my throat. I looked into the crowd of people seeing the Professor and Dr. Wakeman. Well it's now to begin the speech; I just hope nothing bad happens.

"It's an honor to be here today, and it has been a tough time for all of us. With so much that has happened the last few weeks; well being here today with everyone has been one of the greatest…" I suddenly saw that the sky go from clear blue skies to dark an ominous. I saw the crowd getting confused and then some hole started to open in the sky and something was coming out.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan's POV:<strong>

I looked around to see that the crowd of people was looking confused. I was wondering why it got dark all of sudden. I looked into the sky and saw that a vortex was opening. Did my sister's package already come? No, that's not drift gate vortex but a battle vortex.

"Logan!" I turned around to see Junior and Minnie looking at me for an explanation.

"Logan, what's going on?" Junior asked me.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with that vortex." I pointed to the sky were a dark red vortex had opened. Something started to come out of the vortex and it looked big. I saw this machine-monster come out and the crowd began to panic.

"Logan, what is that thing?"

"It's called a Mecha, and it's not any ordinary Mecha. It's Mecha…"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well I hate to end this in a some what cliffhanger, but I'm tired of typing. Well as you can see I decided to add a Mecha into this story. It might be easy to guess the Mecha. Whoever guesses the Mecha is going to be mentioned in the next chapter. Good luck and see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Ceremony Chaos

Chapter 5

Ceremony Chaos

**Well sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Now to reveal the beast. The beeast is none other than Mecha-King Ghidorah. We only had two guesses. I'd like to thank powerpunkbrat for a guess and also Jayvilla21. Both were close but gave a great idea for a battle. Well enough talk here's the Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

><p>DarkWrath's P.O.V.<p>

I see they're using that horrid Cyborg-Mecha. This kaiju was once a regular monster until it was defeated. This Mecha had three dragon like heads but the one in the middle was a cybernetic version while the other two were left untouched. Its torso was covered in cybernetic parts and its wings were also mechanized. Its knees were also covered in metal. Its tail was split in two and at the end were mechanical drills. I see that the crowd is now panicking and I could sense my brother and the children as well. Now I must make my move into the machine before it's too late.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

DarkWrath looked around and spotted Bell and Samantha. They both were standing on the same building that DarkWrath was on earlier. He simply grunted and then closed his eyes. He began to see the image of the inside of the Mecha. He saw the control room and then began to fade. He opened his eyes to see that he was inside Mecha-King Ghidorah. He walked towards the control room and found that the Darkstar Council had managed to make Mecha-King Ghidorah autopilot itself. He walked towards the panel and saw that the screen showed the crowd running for their lives. He looked down to his drifter and began to type down some commands. Some wires popped out of the drifter and he began to disassemble the panel. He found several of the wires and connected them to the drifter.

"Hack into the mainframe." He commanded his drifter.

"_Options?_" Responded the device in a computer voice tone.

"As of right now, let the machine continue with the destruction."

"_Affirmative._"

"Good, let's have some fun for now." He smirked as Mecha-King Ghidorah continued with destroying parts of the city. Among the crowd Logan along with Junior have started to lead people to a safe distance. Billy and Grim simply ran with the crowd to get to a safe distance while Mandy simply sighed and calmly walked towards safety. Junior had instructed Minnie go with their parents and she soon left. Logan looked back and saw the destruction Mecha-King Ghidorah was making. He knew that the Mecha had to be stopped. Logan turned back to face Junior who was busy trying to tell people to move out faster.

"Junior!" Logan yelled to get the young reaper's attention.

"Yeah?" Junior responded.

"Listen, closely. We're going to fight Ghidorah. You need…"

"What? Are you sure about that? Have you seen the carnage?"

"Listen! We're not alone! Look!" Logan pointed to the sky as six colored streaks began to fly towards Mecha-King Ghidorah.

"But I can't! I still need to control my powers."

"Junior, I know how you feel. I can't control my actions as well. They need our help and we can give them the assistance." Logan informed Junior. Junior thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Alright, let's go to a safe distance so I could transform." Logan nodded. Both of them headed to a nearby building to hide from the crowd. The Powerpuff Girls stopped in front of the Mecha and examined it. The Rowdyruff Boys stopped next to the girls. Blossom was starting to form a plan to attack Mecha-King Ghidorah. She was about to explain the plan when a dark-green streak flew past them and towards the Mecha.

"Brick what is Butch doing?" Boomer asked Brick. Brick simply let out a frustrated sigh and responded.

"He's being an idiot! Come on Boomer!" Brick and Boomer then flew to help out their brother before he got hurt. Blossom simply stared at them.

"Leader girl, what are you waiting for? What's the plan to stop this thing?" Buttercup asked her.

"Let's do plan Alpha Q-7." Blossom responded. The girls then headed towards Mecha-King Ghidorah to attack. Bubbles charged up an electric ball while Blossom and Buttercup began to spin in a circle. Then electrical energy began to manifest in the center of the circle. Bubbles threw the ball into the center of the circle which resulted a large blast to fire and hit Mecha-King Ghidorah. Inside the Mecha, DarkWrath felt the room begin to shake.

"Damn, increase power to 10%!" He commanded his drifter.

"_Affirmative. Power increased._" It responded. Outside the girls saw that their attack did little damage. Mecha-King Ghidorah still stood.

"Crap, didn't work." Buttercup stated.

"Of course it didn't work! You girls just don't know how to beat this thing." Butch yelled from a distance.

"Butch, shut up and listen!" Brick yelled. The ruffs gathered together to form a plan to attack.

"Alright, plan Delta-Alpha 7!" Brick commanded. All three boys soon charged their palms with energy balls. They fired at the same time that the blasts combine to form a large energy blast. Within Ghidorah, DarkWrath saw the blast coming.

"Activate shields!" He commanded the drifter.

"_Shields activated._" It responded. Outside a shield surrounded Mecha-King Ghidorah and cancelled the Rowdyruff Boys attack. The ruffs stared in shock as their attack failed.

"Damn it!" Brick cried out in frustration. Bell and Samantha looked on from the building as the Mecha survived the attacks. Samantha was rather enjoying the scene of them losing while Bell looked uncertain on how a shield appeared around Ghidorah since the shield generator was damaged.

"Samantha, something's wrong." She began to speak.

"What are you talking about? We're winning the battle." She responded.

"Did you see the shield that appeared around it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"The shield generator was damaged beyond repair. There's no way a shield can generate from him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that someone is inside Mecha-King Ghidorah."

"What? You sure?"

"Yes. Someone is inside it." They looked back at the battle.

DarkWrath simply smirked at them. He stared from the screen as they were giving their best effort to stop the Mecha. He let a small chuckle loose as they kept on fighting.

"Pathetic. They think they could stop me. I don't think so. Unleash the grapple chains." He ordered the drifter.

"_Affirmative. Chains unleashed._" It responded. Outside the puffs and ruffs kept on giving their best shot to take down Mecha-King Ghidorah. They fired blast after blast, kick after kick, and punch after punch. The Mecha still stood with only a few dents.

"Nothing's working!" Bubbles cried in a shocked tone.

"There has to be a way to beat this thing." Blossom stated. Suddenly they heard a *Kssssh* sound. They looked back and saw that the Mecha was opening up.

"This is our chance! Let's go guys!" Boomer yelled out as he flew towards the openings.

"You idiot! Don't…" Brick was going to cry out but saw that a chain flew out and hit Boomer which knocked him out. He began to fall to the ground.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch cried out. Both then flew to save their brother but the chain got to him first. The chain wrapped itself around Boomer and started to pull him back in.

"No you don't!" Butch yelled out and started to hold the chain. Brick began to fire his laser beam at the chain that was holding Boomer. The girls looked at the chain that held Boomer.

"We have to help." Bubbles began to speak.

"What? No way! They could possibly be working with that thing!" Buttercup had responded to Bubbles suggestion.

"Buttercup, Bubbles right. We have to help them." Blossom responded back.

"But they..." Buttercup was about to argue back but was interrupted by a light-blue streak flying through. This was followed by a pink streak. Buttercup just let out a frustrated sigh before flying to help her sisters and the Ruffs. Inside, DarkWrath saw that the whole gang was here. He simply smirked at them.

"We captured a Ruff; now capture a Puff. Bring them inside, so I can gather information." DarkWrath stated to his drifter.

"_Yes sir._" It responded before giving more data to the panel. Outside the Puffs were helping Brick and Butch break the chain to release Boomer. Suddenly more claw-chains started to come out of Mecha-King Ghidorah.

"Look out!" Blossom cried out as she dodged a claw-chain. The Puffs and the two Ruffs began to dodge chain after chain. Slowly the chain that held Boomer began slowly to real back in.

"It's still moving back in!" Brick yelled out.

"No way is that thing getting our brother!" Butch yelled out before flying towards Boomer. He started to hit the chain punches and kicks but nothing could stop the chain. Blossom then flew by and unleashed her Ice Breath on the chain which froze it. Buttercup then flew to the claw and attempted to break it. Suddenly she was struck by one of the Mecha's heads. The left head then went back with the others. The center head then unleashed a beam that started to melt the ice.

"This thing won't give up. We've tried everything to destroy that chain." Buttercup had told her sisters and Brick and Butch.

"Buttercup, it seems we have met our..." Blossom was about to conclude when suddenly a being jumped between them and shot towards the Mecha.

"What the?" Brick and Butch said in unison. The strange new fighter drew his sword and swung at the chain that held Boomer. The chain then was snapped in half, and Boomer began to free fall.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch yelled. They flew towards him to rescue him. They managed to get to him and safely land on the ground. Brick looked back at the man that helped rescue his brother. He saw that he kept slashing chain after chain. Suddenly a green blast was fired at Mecha-King Ghidorah. This sent it stumble ling back a bit. Brick turned to Butch to see if he fired the blast, but Butch was too busy opening the claw to get Boomer out.

"**Looks like you guys can use some help.**" A demon-like voice stated behind Brick. Brick turned around to see who spoke. He couldn't find the source of the voice as he looked around.

"**Hey, up here.**" Brick turned his attention to the sky and saw a boy. The boy was dressed in a dark-grey sweater and dark-grey pants and that his head was covered by the hood of the sweater. Brick only saw inside the hood were two completely green eyes. Brick also noticed that the boy had… wings? These wings were different. They weren't white but dark blackish-blue and covered almost in scales. Butch by now had also noticed the boy.

"**You can stare all you want but don't you need to help your friends?**" He asked the two Ruffs. They stared at him for a few seconds.

"**You guys need any help yes or no?**" He asked again. Brick and Butch just stared at him for a few more seconds before Brick broke the silence.

"Um… Who are you?" Brick asked him.

"**It's not important right now. What is important is to get this guy awake and help the others.**" He responded and pointed at the unconscious Boomer.

"Hey! This "guy" happens to be our brother! And his name is Boomer." Butch responded to the mysterious boy.

"**Well sorry then. I didn't mean to get you mad.**"

"Don't worry about Butch. Can you help us get our brother out of this chain?"

"**Alright let me see what I can do.**" The hooded boy then stepped in front of Boomer. He held out his hand and suddenly in flash of light he was holding a scythe. He raised the scythe into the air.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Butch went up to him and held the scythe.

"**I'm going to get your brother out.**"

"By cutting him into pieces?" Brick asked shocked.

"**No, by cutting the chain. Let go of my scythe.**"

"Yeah right! I'm not..." Butch didn't finish his sentence when he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see a tentacle wrapped around his leg.

"What the...?" Before Butch could finish his sentence he was lifted up into the air.

"Butch!" Brick saw his brother being lifted by a tentacle. Brick started to follow the tentacle down and saw it was coming out of the boy.

"Put him down!"

"**First let me help your brother.**" The boy raised his scythe and with a single swipe the chain that held Boomer was destroyed. Brick saw that Boomer was on the ground. The boy then lowered Butch to ground.

"Um... Thanks." Brick thank the boy.

"**No problem.**" He responded.

"Boomer! Wake up!" Butch yelled and slapped him in the face. At that moment Boomer woke up.

"Ow! Hey!" He yelled at Butch. Boomer was about to punch him back when Brick stopped him.

"Boomer that's enough." Brick held his brother's arm.

"But Brick he slapped me!" Boomer yelled clearly annoyed.

"That was the only way to wake you up. Now come on we need to stop that thing." Brick ordered his brothers.

"Brick what about the other guy?" Butch asked.

"Other guy?" Boomer asked confused.

"Yes Boomer there is another guy here. Brick we still need to know his name."

"Your right Butch. Hey, tell us who you..." Brick turned to ask the boy his name only to see him gone.

"What the? Where did go?" Butch asked looking around. Brick did the same thing.

"Um guys. Is that him?" Boomer pointed to the sky. Brick and Butch turned around to see a shadow figure in the sky flying towards Mecha-King Ghidorah.

"Yes that's him. Come on you two!" Brick flew towards the shadow seconds later followed by his brothers.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>You probably know who the mysterious boy is. Well that's all for now. Expect for the battle to continue!<strong>


End file.
